


It's raining

by orphan_account



Category: Carry On - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Dream World, Mental Instability, Surreal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-22
Updated: 2016-03-22
Packaged: 2018-05-28 11:02:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6326431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The sky is grey and it rumbles like it’s hungry.</p><p>He asks the clouds what they eat and he imagines teeth, big and jagged.</p><p>“You,” they say, and then they smile and he screams and screams and screams.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's raining

It’s raining.

It’s always raining, now- it’s always grey and sad and damp. It smells of wet pavement and city streets and a hint of oranges, almost familiar.

People appear and disappear with kisses and flowers and gentle squeezes (gently gently do not break the spun glass bones) and Simon lets them but-

“Where is everyone?”

And they give him looks.

Like maybe he should understand.

Like maybe he shouldn’t want to.

Oh.

Dragon wings snap from his back, sometimes, but more often he’s left with the reminder. _Just the skeleton frame for me_ , he pictures himself saying at a nice, fancy restaurant. _Maybe with a side of feathers and everything else, smeared into the ground and_ -

He’s crying but it just makes the rain come down harder. At least it washes everything away.

—

The sky is grey and it rumbles like it’s hungry.

He asks the clouds what they eat and he imagines teeth, big and jagged.

“You,” they say, and then they smile and he screams and screams and screams.

—

He dreams up a friend to kiss his cheek and tell him it’s alright but he dreams them up all wrong because they’re bouncing a little ball and sucking the light out of the world.

“You,” he croaks, just like the clouds, and the Humdrum smiles.

“Me,” it agrees.

—

Everything is wrong and it’s raining.


End file.
